Don't Leave
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Set halfway through Summer 2012 finale, someone else interrupts Annie's packing for Russia to get her revenge on Lena. Rated M for some hot-n-heavy action. Enjoy.


Annie fairly threw her case into her bedroom, letting loose some of the frustration that was roiling around in her still-aching chest. Since when, she thought, did the United States allow murder and attempted murderers to just leave the country without sending a death squad after the perpetrator? Especially if the victim was one of their own classified agents?

She dropped down onto her bed, hands in her hair. Had she known the CIA would think so little of her as to allow Lena to try to kill her twice without allowing her some form of payback, she would've kept on traveling around the world instead of coming home three years ago.

Intel showed Lena was in Russia, and Annie knew the country. Russian was her first "second language," and she knew she could meld into the country without causing the slightest of eyebrows raised. Joan and Arthur, though, knew that, as well. When Annie walked out with her suitcase, passport in her back pocket, she spotted not one, not two, not three, but four agents watching her apartment.

Two on foot, two in cars. She might be able to lose one of them on the way to the airport, but all four? She made a quick decision, turned on her heel and went back inside. Maybe, she thought, maybe she could wait until dark fell. She knew the layout of this neighborhood better than anyone, and -

A knock at her door pulled her out of her flight plans, and she stood up, anger still boiling through her veins. It was probably one of the tails that had seen her try to leave. Had they called Joan and told on her?

Her mouth was open, ready to shout an epithet or two at the person when, upon opening the door, she saw Auggie standing there. She was half-filled with relief, but the anger in her still needed an outlet.

"Auggie. Come to tell me to stay put, like a good little girl? I wouldn't think Joan would stoop so low as to send you to babysit me."

She turned on her heel and walked back inside. She heard him follow her, and the door shutting, softer than she would have had it. But a part of her - the part still reeling from that dream she had of them dancing and kissing - couldn't push him away.

She took up her previous position on the edge of her bed and pulled off her heels, tossing them in the direction of the closet. Who cared if they cost hundreds of dollars? Not her, not at this moment.

The click of Auggie's cane being folded up and his footsteps echoed through the silent room. He still hadn't spoken, and Annie wasn't sure if she wanted him to. He'd only want to reel her back in, tell her she didn't know what she was doing, and that things were more than what she was prepared for.

His footsteps stilled, and after a full minute of silence, Annie's head whipped up in annoyance. "What do you want, Auggie?" In her head, the words were harsh, but the love she had for this man - always had for this man - softened the words almost to a whisper.

"No one knows I'm here, so you don't have to worry about be ratted out."

"Yeah, right," Annie scoffed. "Tell that to the four guys outside."

"They didn't see me come in."

"How -" Annie shook her head, knowing it'd be useless to ask how he accomplished that feat. "No, not how, why did you need to sneak in here?"

"Because I figured you needed someone to talk to."

"Could have called," Annie said, leaning back on her elbows.

He shrugged and, with easy and practiced steps, walked over and sat next to her on the bed. His sudden proximity coupled with her heightened nerves and anxiety made those half-memories of her dream flare up, and she shifted forward, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"I know I could have, but what we have to talk about needed to be done in person, not over a phone where anybody could be listening," he said.

Annie felt his strong hand on her back, warm and sensitive as it caressed. Though she wanted to stay mad, she had to admit that Auggie's presence always did calm her down, as well as give her strength. She unconsciously arched her back into his touch.

"When you were lying there, in that hospital bed, the nurse said I could talk to you, that maybe you'd hear me and respond, come back to us," Auggie said. "I kind of felt silly at first and told a bad joke or two, but then the words became easier. I'm glad they did, and I was able to tell you everything."

His mention of that time brought Annie's thoughts to what she saw and heard while in that hospital bed. She wondered if her dreams were precipitated by his presence and words.

His hand never ceased its caress. His fingers began drawing figure eights. "I asked you not to leave me, to come back. I need you in my life, Annie Walker."

Though half-dying with his words and touch, Annie half-scoffed and said, "You don't need anyone."

Auggie joined in her laugh, "That's exactly what I said, too. I've never needed anybody, before the explosion or after. Until you were almost taken away permanently. I never felt so lost, felt such pain."

"Auggie," Annie breathed, risking a look over at him.

"I know you want to go after Lena, and I know Joan has refused. Her reasons are far different than mine, but I don't want you to go, either."

"Why?"

"Because, if you left, the odds are too great that you'd never come back, and you'd never know that I -" he took a deep breath then, and his hand slid up her back, along her shoulder to her jaw. Gentle pressure had Annie turning to face him.

She didn't know what to think, didn't know what to feel beyond the warmth of his hand, the comfort and tenderness she always felt when he was near.

"I love you, Annie, and I'm pretty sure I have for a while, but never let myself acknowledge it."

It was that moment, the one she'd dreamt of, the one she thought of months ago when he handed her the keys to the convertible and left her. She always thought their time had passed, that they'd never be anything but friends, but here he was. Here they were.

A few threads of her anger still left in her brain wanted to point out that it was too late, and declaring that now, after she almost died, was kind of anti-climatic. But she quickly pushed those thoughts away. "Auggie, I -"

"I didn't come here expecting anything. Don't think you have to say anything or reciprocate. I know I'm being extremely selfish in this, but please, Annie, stay here. Let someone else find Lena. Just be patient. For me."

Annie's mouth opened to reply, really, she wanted to, but she was lost in the sincerity, hope, longing, and yes, love, shining out from his eyes. In her dream, he could see. He called her beautiful, and she felt that way in his gaze. But the dream paled in comparison to real Auggie, sitting on her bed in a somewhat wrinkled blue dress shirt and dark jeans. Dream Auggie was suave, almost a James Bond in that tuxedo. But James Bond couldn't hold a candle to Real Auggie.

"Annie?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just - I can't believe it."

His hand slid down until it reached her forearm, and then her hand. "I know. I haven't given you much reason to believe what I'm saying."

"No, that's not it. I can't believe you got to say it first," she said, twining her fingers with his.

"Huh?" he asked, his hand jerking in hers.

Annie raised her hand to his jaw and said, "It took someone else pointing it out to me months ago, but I love you, too, Auggie. I'd wanted to tell you before, but the timing wasn't right, and -"

Her words were cut off as he moved, quicker than she'd given him credit for. Both his hands came up to cup her jaw, and his mouth crashed into hers. After half a moment of shock, Annie responded, her arms snaking around his neck.

The comparison with Dream Auggie ended right there, as one of Auggie's hands dove into her hair to the back of her head, tilting it and slanting his mouth at the same time, effectively transforming their first kiss from sweet and soft to passion and plunder. Absolutely no thought of they should go slow 'cause it was a magical moment passed through either of their minds.

Annie had been waiting for Auggie to come to her for a long time, and he'd been so anxious all day that he'd missed her, that once he began touching her, he couldn't stop. The momentum of his mouth on hers, his tongue tracing her lips, and his hands all over drove Annie back until she was lying on her bed, feet still on the floor, and Auggie half-lying over her.

His body, she knew from hours in the gym, was heavy and toned, but any dreams she might have had of what it would feel like to be pressed into it had her panting and moaning. "Auggie," she groaned into his mouth.

His mouth tore away from hers, and their panting breaths mingled between them. It wasn't enough. Annie wanted it all. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons, finally ripping away the final two in an effort to feel his skin against hers. He'd been doing the same to her shirt, and as both pieces of material went flying across the room, Annie's hands glided down his sculpted chest, across his six-pack of abdomen muscles, and up his back.

His intake of breath and shudder as she reached his shoulder blades made her smile in knew they'd be good together, and if only a caress had him reacting like that, she couldn't wait to see what else she could make him do.

While her fingers mapped his naked torso again, Auggie's hand stole behind her back, finding and unhooking with eerie accuracy her lacy bra. Her hands left his body briefly as the scraps of lace and material were pulled down her arms and off her body. Then - Oh, God - Auggie gathered her up to him, feeling for the first time skin against skin. Smooth, soft skin only slightly marked with scars slid gracefully against the hard-fought lines of Auggie's body. Again, she only felt this for a few seconds before he moved again.

This was not the time for slow lovemaking. Auggie's hands, mouth, and body seemed to be ever-moving over hers, on hers. Just as soon as she could register his mouth, hot and heavy, licking and suckling her breast, he'd move to the other one.

Her hands tangled in his hair - she loved his hair - and yanked him back up to her mouth. She couldn't get enough of kissing him. With some maneuvering, she moved up the bed, never breaking their kiss, until they were both fully laid out, naked from the waist up.

Their hands went the others' respective waistline at nearly the same time, undoing buttons and zippers and exploring the skin that slowly became unveiled. Annie's hands slid his jeans and boxers over his ass, squeezing the well-muscled flesh there. Maybe later, she'd get a view of what she was unveiling and feeling, but for now, all she could do was feel arcing spirals of pleasure and see Auggie's sightless eyes boring into hers.

Once pants were kicked off, time slowed just a few seconds as they touched from lips to knees: side-by-side. Annie shivered in anticipation as she could feel the intensity and power of Auggie's erection pressed between them. While he plundered her mouth once again, nibbling at her lower lip and palming her breast, Annie stole her hand between them and took hold of him.

He hissed with pleasure, and Annie smiled into his kiss, stroking and caressing, learning what made his whole body buck and what made him moan. Not one to be outdone, Auggie's hand stole between their bodies to dive between her legs. Annie's sensual assault on him faltered as his fingers worked over her heat, through her folds, and settling on her nerve bundle.

Annie keened and nearly orgasmed right there, as worked up as he'd gotten her already. "Auggie, please."

"You started it," he growled, turning them so he settled completely over her.

Their bodies aligned nearly perfectly, and once again, they paused, allowing for a second wind to catch them both. Annie shifted a bit, bringing her knees up the sides of his legs to his hips. As he settled directly on her, Auggie began to move again, sliding his erection along her folds.

Annie again pleaded for him to not stop and tilted her hips up in silent request. Auggie had no intention of stopping, though, and with one final glide against her, he lowered down just a few more inches, and in one luxurious slide, filled her completely. Annie's sigh of pleasure was met with his mouth as he kissed her, hard and hot.

Her legs locked around his waist, and her ankles locked together, as they rode each other. Again, another time, they may take hours to explore their newly expressed love, but now they both seemed to be on a collision course to make up for years of tension and unspoken feelings and wants.

As the pressure began to coil within her, Annie's back arched off the bed, and her nails sank into Auggie's muscled back. The slight sting of pain spurred Auggie on even further, and his mouth descended onto her breast as he bucked even faster. Her body was on sensory overload, and as she began to hit that precipice of an intense orgasm, Auggie began to shudder, as well.

"Annie, I can't hold it any longer," he gasped above her.

"Don't stop," she grunted, bringing his mouth down onto hers, taking the last of her breath with his as their orgasms hit, one right after the other. Their screams were lost in each other. Neither wanted it to end, but they no longer had control over the shudders and tension wracking both of their bodies as they came back down to earth.

"I -" No words. Auggie gathered her in his arms as they settled back into the comforter, but Annie couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Shh, just a little longer," Auggie whispered, his voice ragged from effort and emotion.

After a few more minutes, they parted just enough to slide beneath her comforter, their eyes closing with exhaustion and bodies sliding together. Annie tucked herself into him, inhaling along his neck.

Before his exhaustion slid them into a restful sleep, Auggie ducked his head down just enough to kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Annie," he said.

"I love you, Auggie. I always have."

"Please don't leave me."

His arms had clenched around her as he said it, and Annie knew what he meant, but any traces of anger or thoughts of revenge were long gone now. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N Not making any promises that there'll be more A&A from me, but I can see y'all like the M-rated stuff, so here's another installation.**

**Please review.**


End file.
